SmallvilleX: Earth 2
by ben10987654321
Summary: A rough outline of how Earth 2 to my SmallvilleX universe would look.


**SmallvilleX: Earth 2**

Summary: A rough outline of how Earth 2 to my SmallvilleX universe would look.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Ok so I'll just admit it and say I'm lazy and didn't want to write out a whole story showing Earth 2 because I know me. I'd end up having to give explanations of how everyone got to where they are. Not saying I might not never write it but not at the moment. Anyway it means these are just my musings written down and it's not quite an exact mirror universe. Not every hero on Earth 1 is a villain on Earth 2. The important fact is that Clark was found and raised by Lionel and everything else works off there. Not really sure what triggered me to think about it but if I create one universe it has to have its darker reflection.

* * *

**Crime Syndicate.**

**Ultraman(Clark Luthor)**: Kryptonian powers. A Kal-El who was found and raised by Lionel Luthor instead of the Kents. Removed his father whom he deemed was holding him back. Murdered his own brother; Lex or so he thinks. Founded the Crime Syndicate to enforce his belief that might makes right and the truly powerful should rule. Hides his grief over the death of his adopted sister Tess whom he was having a passionate affair with. Happened when he was getting rid of Lionel so blames his father.

**Superwoman(Andrea Rojas)**: Meteor powers enhanced by Kryptonian powers caused by lightning strike when she and Ultraman were having sex during a thunder storm(hey it happens!). Instead of the main universe where Clark and Claire pulled her back from the edge Ultraman pushed her right off it and kept pushing. Ultraman's lover and 2nd in command of the Syndicate. Her big secret is that she was responsible for Tess' death because she felt the woman was in her way but managed to make it look like Lionel did it.

**Poison(Peter Parker)**: A Spider-Man who never removed the symbiote and has now been utterly corrupted to his core by it. He in effect joint runs New York with his lover.

**Kingpin(Felicia Hardy/Black Cat)**: Poison's lover whom he helped overthrow Fisk and become the Kingpin, even if they joint run things he lets her take the name to stroke her ego. In the process he has given her her own symbiote too, spawned from himself giving her similar spider-powers to him.(Think the Web of Shadows game).

**Johnny Quick(Bart Allen)**: Superspeed. Another person Ultraman corrupted, taking advantage of Bart's amnesia. Again emphasising Bart's darker nature rather than helping pull him back as what happened on Earth 1.

**Rogue/Reaper/Legacy(Anna-Marie)**: Power absorption. Spy for Ultraman amongst the ranks of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Seduced by him to his side due to his ability to touch her when she can touch no-one else. Ultraman's bit on the side(Not his only one!). Plans to be rid of Superwoman so she can have him all to herself.

**Hawkeye(Clint Barton)**: Master of archery and trick arrows. Joined after learning a terrible secret about who he is and what was done to him by SHIELD, believing the Syndicate can help him get his revenge on Fury. Keeps the name to mock Fury.

**Aquaman/Orin/Ocean Master/Sea King?(Arthur Curry)**: Outcast and exiled son of Namor who seeks to use the CS to overthrow his father and usurp the throne of Atlantis. Hasn't succeeded yet thanks in large part to Namor's powerful Queen.

**Magma(Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla)**: Same powers as the mainstream. Never left Nova Roma until Clark and Lionel showed up hunting for the Crystal of Water. Discovering he was worshipped as a God by the people Clark Luthor took full advantage. When he was given Magma as an 'offering' to him he accepted. Unwavering in her worship and belief he is a God Magma is deadly loyal to him...emphasis on the deadly. She is his personal assassin and his 3rd lover having willingly given her virginity and her body to her God to please him. Most notable kill; Selene Gallio(her own grandmother).

Magma is also leader of a secret group who do the CS's dirty work. Members would include James Proudstar, again similar to Amara out of belief Ultraman is Naman. Domino? X-23? Wolverine? Psylocke, asian body? Ultraman's contacts led him to them and he 'liberated' them from their oppressors. Sort of like X-force. Deadpool? Too annoying?

In fact all the Crime Syndicate members would have superpowered underlings allowing to add in a whole plethora of familiar heroes who are the opposite in this mirror universe.

* * *

**Brotherhood of Mutants.**

Unlike the mainstream universe Professor X and Magneto never had their schism. Charles, reluctantly, ended up agreeing with Magneto that humans could not be trusted after the government tried to kill them. The Professor would continually temper Magneto's more extreme views.

**Professor X(Charles Xavier)**: Most powerful telepath on Earth. Joint leader of the Brotherhood. The more reluctant and cautious one when it comes to the actions they undertake in the name of Mutant Supremacy.

**Magneto(Erik Magnus Lensherr)**: Creation and Manipulation of Magnetic Fields. Joint leader of the Brotherhood. The more aggressive advocate of attacks on humanity.

Trying on and off to forge an alliance with the CS whom they see the potential of being kindred spirits. Ultraman is the strongest opponent to this idea because he knows Magneto thinks of mutants as superior to everyone else, including him. An idea that disgusts Clark as no-one is his superior.

Varying members of both the Earth 1 Brotherhood and X-Men would be used. Ones worthy of note.

**Scarlet Witch(Wanda Maximoff)**: Probability alteration powers. Unlike the mainstream, due to the Professor's influence and teaching, Wanda did not get thrown into the asylum and stands with her father and brother, Quicksilver, as prominent members of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

I mention Wanda in particular because of where she ended up in Earth 1 and the difference of having the Professor around to temper Magneto's choices.

There would be a definite lack of meteor mutants in this world as Clark Luthor killed most of them(borrowing from the season 11 comic story). There would be a couple who survived. Haven't decided who yet.

Evil vampire Jubilee? Gotta consider that possibility for this world.

Or perhaps Wolverine here instead?

* * *

**The Justice League/Avengers(the heroes, whatever their name is).**

Even in a world as dark as this one there are those still fighting for justice.

**Leader(****Alexander Luthor)**: Lex was split in two by Black Kryptonite. His dark half tried to murder his brother Clark only to fail and be killed himself. His lighter side survived this and now unburdened by his darker impulses he uses his genius intellect to try and pull this world back from the brink. To keep it secret from his brother he is still alive only known by the moniker 'Leader'.

**Power Girl(Kara Zor-El)**: Kryptonian powers. Kal-El's cousin who was suppose to raise him only to remain in stasis too long. Woke up to find her cousin had been corrupted beyond repair. Disgusted by who her cousin has become and saved from the manipulations of her dead father by Lex she chose to join his cause. In this world she would have been woken up sooner, possibly discovered by Clark at the bottom of the lake allowing her to take on the more 'mature' appearance commonly associated with Power Girl. Classic PG outfit. The boob window being cut out to represent the fact her cousin has so disgraced the House of El she can no longer stomach to wear its symbol. It's hollow just as her heart is for him.

**Cyborg(Victor Stone)**: Lex rescued him from being turned into a mindless robot courtesy of Ultraman. Created by SynTechnics just like Earth 1 only now Lex is the good guy he is trying to undo the mistakes of his family.

**Green Goblin(Harry Osborn)**: Enhanced superhuman courtesy of the bio-enhancers his father created. Took up the mantle after his father was murdered by Poison as he seeks payback.

**Spoiler(Stephanie Brown)**: Her father was a minor criminal, Cluemaster, who was murdered by Superwoman when she felt he got above his station. Steph became Spoiler in response intending to 'spoil' Superwoman's life as payback. Possible superpowers courtesy of pills designed by the CS to create superpowered lackies; the made men. Otherwise how long would a normal human last against someone as powerful as Superwoman is?

**XS(Jenni Ognats)**: Superspeed. Johnny Quick's cousin. When Bart found his long lost family he murdered them to remove any links and weaknesses. Jenni survived and in the process gained the same powers as her cousin whom she now seeks to stop.

**Aquagirl?(Lori Leramis)**: Mermaid with Atlantean powers, telepathy and hydrokinesis. Started out just wishing to see the surface world but after seeing it's darkness and learning what Arthur is planning to do to her King, joined Lex's group to fight him.(Always wanted to use Lori in at least one story).

These would be the main grouping of heroes. For the others you would use a lot more Earth 1 villains to fill in the rest.

Emma and the X-Men as allies. The X-Men being the Hellions of Earth 1 just to play up the mirror universe angle. Emma picked up the Professor's dropped ball of the X-Men.

Alicia here too having survived Clark's decimation of the meteor mutants and falling in with Emma who understands the pain of surviving Clark Luthor's wrath.

Chloe too, only a different power set from Earth 1 due to the way she died younger at Clark Luthor's hands and wore a kryptonite necklace(which she did in the comic only she survived there because of her necklace but really, hello, heat vision? He could have killed her from a mile away). Earth 2 version of Dead Girl?

**Madame Masque(Emma Frost)**: Telepathy and diamond skin. Had once been an ally of Ultraman but when he learned she was actually working against him he didn't kill her but did permanently scar her face by burning his symbol into her cheek as a permanent reminder of who she belongs to. In response Emma now wears a mask over half her face, Phantom of the Opera style. The experiences of her life has brought her to believe mutants and humans must live as equals because her face is an example of what happens when one person with too much power believes he is better than everyone else. Moreover she believes they have to unite to have any chance of stopping Ultraman and his Syndicate.

* * *

**Hellfire Club.**

In many ways just the same as it is in the mainstream as it always has had a duplicitous nature with a few notable differences.

**Red Queen(Martha Shaw)**: Unlike the mainstream chose to marry Sebastian and not Jonathan Kent. Partly why Lionel managed to find the infant Kal-El. Now a well established member of the club she sits by her husband's side as he rises to power as Lord Imperial.

**Volcana(Claire Shaw)**: The daughter of Martha and Sebastian, born the natural way in this universe, and by that quirk of fate is born inheriting Sebastian's x-gene. Same fire powers as her Earth 1 counterpart.

Tony Stark; possible White King? Again playing up the mirror universe angle.

Selene Gallio; dead. Killed by Magma when Selene tried to kill Ultraman due to her past associations with his father Jor-El.

Still some version of the Hellions?

* * *

**SHIELD.**

In some ways SHIELD would be the same(only hopelessly out-gunned and fighting a losing battle) but I was thinking maybe Agent Lois Lane? She chose to follow her father's path in a roundabout way. Just something different for Lois you know. Perhaps make it ambiguous whose side she is actually on. Hint at her being a double agent.

For this world I would say Captain America is still frozen since they lack the sample of Clark's blood I used in my story to revive him.

* * *

**Fantastic Four.**

This didn't go so good in this world. In fact they have dissolved and gone in different direction assuming they ever got together. Perhaps all blame Reed for cursing them with their mutations.

**Invisible Woman(Susan Storm)**: Ability to generate forcefields and become invisible. When Namor attacked New York she defended it against him alone. So impressed was he by her he took her to Atlantis as his honoured guest and called off his attack. During an attempt by Sea King to kill his father and in the process kill a whole bunch of Atlantians too Sue saved both Namor and Atlantis but was exposed to mutagenic energies(like she needs that!) and ended up part Atlantian like Namor only she got the blue skin. Having nothing really left for her on the surface(see Johnny's description below), a place she can't stay on permanently any more anyway, she decides to remain with Namor, sees the true nobility in him under all that pompous arrogance, falls in love with him and eventually become his queen. Magnificient Susan; the Storm of Atlantis.

**Mr (not so) Fantastic(Reed Richards):** Living rubber. Blamed for the accident that transformed him and the other all his friends left him. Now utterly discredited as a scientist he is bankrupt and broken. A wreck, a drunk, living in squalor, that sort of thing. Perhaps even that the accident took away his brilliant mind, leaving him no better than the average guy.

**The Thing(Benjamin Grim):** Transformed into a creature of living rock. Full of hate for Reed for turning him into a monster and self- loathing over what he is turned to the only people who could possibly give him a life; Kingpin and Poison who use him as hired muscle.

**Human Torch(Johnny Storm):** Control over fire. Tried to use his powers to be a solo hero only to come up against the might of the CS once and that was the last time as he was killed so stone dead. Maybe even Ben killed him just to really rub it in.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'll admit I didn't like how it ended with Ultraman on the show. I'm all for the possibility of redemption but Superman is suppose to have an evil twin in his Rogue's gallery. They've hinted in the comics Clark Luthor may return and if he does I'm hoping he shunned the opportunity for redemption and brings along the Crime Syndicate with him. Just saying. Anyway if you take the premise Superman is a focal point for good then Ultraman has to be a focal point for evil hence why at least 4 members of the Syndicate are the way they are because of him and if you look at the heroes a lot of them are what they are in response to the CS's actions. I really can't say when or if I'll ever show this universe but I though at least I could give you a rough idea what it might be like if I did. _


End file.
